firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fireman Sam episodes
This is a full index list of episodes of the Fireman Sam Television Series. Series 1: 1987-Welsh-UK #The Kite #Barn Fire #Trevor's Training #Flat Tyre #Camping #Norman's Tricky Day #Lost Cat #Telly Trouble Series 2: 1988-Welsh-UK #Treasure Hunt #Sam's Day Off #Thief In PontyPandy #Chemistry Set #Safe with Sam #The Wishing Well #The Great Inventor Christmas Special: 1988-Welsh-UK Snow Business Series 3: 1990-Welsh-UK #Dilys' Forgetful Day #Spot of Bother #Halloween #Norman's Pitfall #Lost Ring #All In A Good Cause #Brass Band #Lost In The Fog #Bentley the Robot Series 4: 1994-Welsh-UK - Note: This is the last series of the original Fireman Sam. #Home From Rome #Rich and Famous #Quarry Rescue #Deep Trouble #Trevor's Boot Sale #What Goes Up #Steele Under Par #Disaster For Dinner Series 5: 2005-Welsh-UK #Danger Falling Sheep #Twist of Fate #A Real Live Wire #Bug Eyed Boy From Venus #Bath Time for Dusty #Neighbourhood Watchout #Twitchers in Trouble #Carnival of Junk #Mummy's Little Pumpkin #Joker Soaker #Fit for Nothing #Deep Water #Beast of Pontypandy #Pizza Palaver #Fun Run #Trouble and Squeak #King of the Jungle #Norman's Invisible Friend #High Jinx #The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces #Fiery Finale #Birthday Surprise #Firefighter of Tomorrow #Fields of Fire #Let it Snow #The Big Freeze Series 6: 2008-Welsh-UK #Blow Me Down #Pontypandy Extreme #Elvis Sings the Blues #Fireworks for Mandy #Heap of Trouble #Stuck in the Muck #Sausages vs. Shrimps #Flood's Flood #Off Duty Sam #Stranded #Sheepdog Trials #Norman's Ghost #Poorly Penny #Pirates of Pontypandy #The Pontypandy Pioneers #Twitching the Night Away #Double Trouble #Sailor Steele #Fireman James #Day at the Seaside #Dilys' Big Surprise #Model Plane #Three Legged Race #Norman's Ark #Open Day #Mike's Rocket Series 7: 2008-Welsh-UK #Paper Plane Down #Hot and Cold Running Sniffer Dog #Hearts on Fire #Perilous Path #The New Hero Next Door #Santa Overboard #Best Foot Forward #Baa Baa Baby #Mother's Helper #Cat Magic #Seeing Red #Going Out With a Bang #The Wrong Smell #No Nurse Like You #The One That Got Away #Dinosaur Hunt #Floating Kart #A Sticky Situation #Cry Wolf #Sheep on the Road #Mam's Day #Alarm on the Beach #Hot Air #Towering Inferno #Danger by the Double #When Fools Rush In Season 8: 2012-Welsh-UK #Bronwyn's Millionth Customer #Runaway Train #Mandy's Mountain #Water Tower Inferno #Jupiter on the Loose #The Big Chill #Boyce will be Boyce #Elvis in Concert #Mandy at Sea #The Great Guinea Pig Rescue #The Pontypandyness Monster #Disastrous Dilys #Charlie's Big Catch #Bessie to the Rescue #King of the Mountain #Lighthouse Lock Out #Girls' Night In #To Outfox a Fox #Lily Lost and Found #Sky Lanterns #The Pontypandy Polar Bear #Ice Cold in Pontypandy #Snowball of Doom #Floodlights #Norman's Halloween Heist #Wheel of Fire Season 9: 2014-Welsh-UK #All At Sea #Battle of the Birthdays #Wild Cheese Chase #Magic Norman #Escape From Pontypandy Island #Troubled Waters #The Best Sleepover Ever #Whale Watch #Up, Up And Away #The Pontypandy Cup #Treehouse Trouble #Record Breakers #Pontypandy Heatwave #Norman's Big Fossil Adventure #Turtle Hunt #Rocky Rescue #The Treasure Trap #Stage Fright #Pest in Show #Hide and Seek #One Way Street #Garden Force #On Thin Ice #Lights, Camera, Avalanche! #The Return of Norman-Man Season 10: 2016-Welsh-UK #Runaway Horse #Sam's Birthday #Castles and Kings Specials *The Great Fire of Pontypandy (2010) *The Pontypandy Regatta *Heroes of the Storm (2015) Category:Episodes Category:Television Series Category:Fireman Sam Topics